Bad Idea!
Bad Idea! is the twenty-fifth episode altogether and is the twelve episode of the second season. Synopsis Brendan breaks the Modelatrix, causing the Modelatrix to turn him into alien fusions. The episode Brendan: I’m bored… Galapagus: Me too! is playing with the Modealtrix, he continues this until the touch screen and core breaks off! Brendan: Oops. Galapagus: Brendan… Did you just? Modelatrix explodes. THEME SONG Modelatrix has no touch screen. Brendan: Oh no! Galapagus: What are we gonna do? Mysterious Caped Man comes in. Mysterious Caped Man: Have you seen Roy? Brendan: No… Mysterious Caped Man: Then you must die! Brendan: Then have a thee! punches the Modelatrix, he turns into a hybrid of Time Man and Tactical Nuke. Time Nuke: Hey! A new alien! Galapagus: You must have the durability of Time Man and the powers of Tactical Nuke! Brendan: Cool-wait What? Mysterious Caped Man: DIE! [He uses a Crowbar to hit Time Nuke, he hits his knee, in which he shuts down. Galapagus: Get off of him! Mysterious Caped Man: I’ll give you Get off of him! hits Galapagus in the head with the crowbar, he falls unconscious. Caped Man leaves. comes in the room, Unknown from ME is airing out of his headphones. Roy: Hey! Guess who got their theme song done! OH MY GOD! BRENDAN! Nuke turns back into Brendan. Brendan: Great… Now I’m getting stupid hybrids. Galapagus: Imagine what else you could get! Brendan: I know! News Reporter: THIS JUST IN! WE NEED YOUR HELP BRENDAN! Brendan: Got it! uses a hybrid of Starrydactyl and Shockerfish to save a little girl from a tree, he puts her on the ground but his jetpack runs out of fuel and falls into a pond where he gets electrocuted pretty badly. Starryfish: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! uses a hybrid of Icyguana and Chillax to stop a fire, he breathes ice breath, it is so strong he accidently freezes himself. Icyax: being frozen. Help… Me… Brendan is seen using a hybrid Bug Bomber and Hyperspeed, he is seen having to defeat Mysterious Caped Man, he makes his Plasma Balls much faster than normally, he soon gets stuck in one himself, the Mysterious Caped Man kicks him into a wall. Bugspeed: AAHHH! Galapagus: No Brendan, you won’t get a hybrid with AAHHH! Brendan: Today was kind of rough. Galapagus: What should we do? Jared: Fight me! Roy: Not you again, into his Arburian Pelarota form. Brendan: Have at thee! to punch the Modelatrix. Galapagus: Are you sure you know what you’re going to turn into? Brendan: Yeah… No… Roy: JUST DO IT! Brendan: Got it! punhes the Modelatrix, he turns into a hybrid of Spinball and Mr. Turtle. Spinturtle: This could be interesting! Galapagus: The durability of Roy with my powers… Nice! Spinturtle: Right… Jared: W-what happened to the Modelatrix? Galapagus: Brendan broke it by accident! Jared: I can see that, but how? Galapagus: The touch screen broke. Spinturtle: How do you go to the bathroom with this shell on? Galapagus: Sorry, but I don’t know, we are simply natural. Spinturtle: THAT’S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH ANSWER! Galapagus: Ugh… Let’s just fight… launches at Spinturtle, in which the latter loses balance. Galapagus: Brendan! a mana shield, but it breaks. Roy: himself at Jared, he misses. Jared: MWAHAHAHHAHA! YOU CAN’T BEAT ME! Spinturtle: I CAN! JUST WATCH ME! Galapagus: Hold on Brendan I’ll just- purple explosion happens, suddenly Spinturtle and CO are in Brendan’s room. Galapagus: Did I just teleport? Brendan: Yep. Galapagus: Hold on, let me try again. Roy: Okay! teleports again back to Jared, who was about to steal Roy’s iPod. Roy: Hey! Jared: You have such an interesting browser history! Roy: ACK! Galapagus: Roy, do you… Roy: NOO! Spinturtle: It’s okay, I do it too y’know… Roy: Yeah… I bet you do… all dogpile on Jared, who becomes unconscious. a later scene, Jared is getting arrested. Brendan: I fixed the Modelatrix! Roy: Good! Galapagus: Let’s hope it doesn’t break again! THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Darkhood *Jared Barred *News Reporter Aliens Used *Time Nuke (only appearance) *Starryfish (only appearance) *Icyax (only appearance) *Bugspeed (only appearance) *Spinturtle (only appearance) Category:Season 2 episodes (Gen 1) Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Darkhood's appearances Category:Time Nuke's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:News Reporter's appearances Category:Starryfish's appearances Category:Icyax's appearances Category:Bugspeed's appearances Category:Jared's appearances Category:Spinturtle's appearances